1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the purification of propylene oxide. More particularly, this invention relates to a distillation process for removing contaminating quantities of methanol and, if present, acetone, from an impure propylene oxide feedstock. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method wherein an impure propylene oxide feedstock contaminated with from about 50 to about 1000 ppm of methanol and from about 0 to about 1 wt. % of acetone is purified in an extractive distillation column using an extractive distillation agent consisting of an acetone/water blend ranging from about 20 to 30 wt. % acetone and, correspondingly, 80 to 70 wt. % water.
2. Prior Art
It is known to react a hydroperoxide feedstock such as tertiary butyl hydroperoxide with propylene in the presence of an epoxidation catalyst in order to provide a reaction product comprising propylene oxide, an alcohol corresponding to the hydroperoxide feedstock, a solvent, and impurities (see, for example, Kollar U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,422, Kollar U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,635 and Sorgenti U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,777.
It is also known to separate the reaction product by distillation in order to obtain a plurality of fractions including, for example, a propylene recycle fraction, a propylene oxide product fraction, an alcohol fraction, etc.
It is also known that methanol is a common contaminant for propylene oxide which is removed only with difficulty.
For example, Mitchell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,847 is directed to a process for separating purified propylene oxide from a crude propylene oxide product contaminated with acetaldehyde, methyl formate, methanol, etc., by treating the crude mixture with an aqueous basic substance followed by recovery of the purified propylene oxide by any suitable means such as by decantation. Mitchell et al. reported a recovery of a product containing 78 to 82 wt. % of propylene oxide which, they stated, could be increased in purity to about 95 to 99% by fractional distillation.
Robeson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,060 discloses a process for the purification of propylene oxide contaminated with impurities, including methanol, by subjecting the impure propylene oxide to distillation in the presence of an extractive distillation agent comprising an aqueous solution of an alkali. The inventors report in Example 1 of their patent a method wherein 500 parts by weight of a crude propylene oxide fraction was extractively distilled in accordance with their invention to obtain 325 parts by weight of a product containing about 99.6 wt. % of propylene oxide. Thus, a significant loss of propylene oxide occurred during the process.
In a process unrelated to the purification of propylene oxide, Goddin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,337 disclose a process for separating acetone from a mixture of acetone with methanol and methyl acetate utilizing water as an extractive distillation agent.
Hamlin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,513 disclose the hydro-extractive distillation of mixtures comprising acetone, lower aliphatic alcohols and esters of lower aliphatic alcohols with carboxylic acids. It is pointed out by the patentees that acetone, methyl acetate and methanol form an azeotrope boiling at 55.5-56.5.degree. C. Hamlin et al. propose to recover partially purified acetone from such a ternary azeotrope by liquid-liquid extraction with water followed by hydro-extractive distillation of the aqueous phase in order to obtain a partially purified acetone fraction.
Washall U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,568 discloses a process for removing oxygen-containing impurities such as acetone, acetaldehyde and methanol from impure propylene oxide using a glycol such as ethylene glycol or propylene glycol as an extractive distillation agent.
Hoory and Newman U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,482 is directed to a propylene oxide recovery process by extractive distillation using an alcohol-ketone-hydrocarbon solvent. The invention relates to a method for the purification of crude propylene oxide contained in a mixture produced by the epoxidation of propylene with an organic hydroperoxide and calls for extractive distillation of the crude propylene oxide in a plurality of successive extractive distillation zones with the aid of a solvent mixture consisting essentially of hydrocarbons, alcohols, and/or ketones corresponding to the organic hydroperoxide employed in producing the propylene oxide. In the preferred embodiment of their invention, the extractive distillation agent is a recycle fraction from a three column distillation sequence wherein the bottoms from the third distillation column are flashed to obtain an overhead composed of hydrocarbons, alcohols and/or ketones which is recycled as an extractive distillation agent to the three distillation columns involved in the propylene oxide purification sequence.
Burns et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,284 discloses a process for the purification of impure propylene oxide using acetone or a mixture of acetone with methanol which is introduced into a distillation column either below or together with the impure propylene oxide.
Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,996 is directed to a distillation sequence employing at least three and optionally four columns for the purification of crude propylene oxide, one of the columns optionally being an extractive distillation column wherein a hydrocarbon such as octane is used as the extractive distillation agent.
Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,588 discloses a process for the purification of propylene oxide contaminated with methanol and acetone using water as an extractive distillation agent, the water being introduced into the distillation column above the point of introduction of the crude propylene oxide feed.
Schmidt states at column 2, lines 50-55 that: "Propylene oxide, however, has a substantial solubility in water and is readily hydrolyzed to propylene glycol (PG) in the presence of large amounts of water"--i.e., in the reboiler section of the tower.
The presence of additional acetone (added to feed or solvent) in accordance with the present invention serves as a buffer between the reboiler section and the balance of the tower. This is apparent if one looks at the normal boiling points (i.e., atmospheric pressure):
______________________________________ Component NBP (.degree.C.) ______________________________________ Propylene Oxide (PO) 34 Acetone 56 Water 100 ______________________________________
The acetone serves as a buffer section in the tower between the PO and water (a high concentration of water is in the reboiler and a high concentration of PO is above the acetone buffer zone). The acetone buffer zone limits the contact of PO with a high concentration of water. It is apparent that the additional acetone makes its presence known in the reboiler as well as evidenced by lower reboiler temperatures. This also helps reduce PO to PG conversion as the reaction rate increases with increasing temperature. Any PO making its way to the reboiler will see a lower temperature, thus reducing its conversion to PG.
It is clear that the tower should be operated at as low a pressure as is practical to minimize PO loss.
Seifert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,096 is directed to a process for the purification of epoxides wherein the purification is effected by treatment with compounds containing at least one primary amine group.